1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for bonding molded components to films, sheeting or shaped members, in which the molded element is constituted of a plastic resin and filler, and is bonded to the sheeting or member.
Plastic materials which are produced through various techniques are finding widespread use in broad areas of the technology. A proven method for manufacturing plastic structural components is the pressure-molding process in which molded elements which form final products, or even semi-finished products, are produced from a synthetic resin and a filler (the term filler herein encompasses powdery materials, as well as fibers of suitable lengths and orientation) in a mold under the application of elevated temperature and a molding pressure.
In the building construction industry, such molded components, for instance, are employed directly; in effect without any further processing, such as surface treatment. In many instances however, it is necessary to treat the outer surface of the molded element so as to protect it from external effects; or because of aesthetic reasons, such as when molded elements of that type are to be used in the interior decoration of motor vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A currently known method for the bonding of molded components to protective sheeting or film is the adhesive process. Herein, an adhesive is brushed on the molded compound or applied as a film, and then the protective sheeting is deposited thereon.
However, the application of the adhesive requires a relatively long worktime. Moreover, this method also presents certain difficulties when the molded components have an irregular configuration, and when it is desired to provide an especially uniform application of adhesive.
The term sheeting of film is to be understood in that it also includes paints; for instance, a layer of varnish or lacquer which, as is known, is sprayed on after the formation of the molded component.